Rosa muerta
by libstik
Summary: Nana si Ren estuviera vivo... serías feliz?


**Rosa muerta**

Su tiempo se había detenido en una dimensión que no tenía fin, su menta estaba dentro de un escenario lleno de gente gritando su nombre, a su espalda se encontraban Shin, Nobu y Yasu tocando frenéticamente y en primera fila se encontraba Hachi mirándolos con unas lagrimas en sus ojos, miles de fans gritando su canción y miles de carteles se mostraban entre la multitud aclamándola con ferocidad

_When I was darkness at that time fueteru kuchibiru  
Heya no katasumi de I cry  
Mogakeba mogaku hodo tsukisasaru kono kizu  
Yaburareta yakusoku hurt me_

Nobody can save me  
Kamisama hitotsu dake  
Tomete saku you na my love

Desde hace algunos meses he tenido un sueño sumamente extraños en donde Ren había muerto y que Hachi se había casado con el patan de Takumi, definitivamente estaba enloqueciendo por toda la fama, sabía que acabando aquel concierto haría la cena para mi querido esposo y que esa noche sería locamente pasional y bestial….

_I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

Mire a Nobu y me di cuenta de cuanto amaba a mi querida Hachi, sus ojos la miraban de la misma forma en que Ren me miraba a mi, si Hachi era feliz yo también por fin ya no pedía nada mas en mi vida, tenía todo lo que había soñado, los Blast eran los numero 1 en la lista de los mas populares, tenía a Ren a mi lado, Hachi y Nobu eran felices juntos, Shin había dejado el negocio de las chicas y Yasu seguía siendo el líder del grupo..

_I wanna need your love...  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love..._

When you were with me at that time  
Anata no kage wo oikakete  
Hadashi de kakemekete stop me  
Tozaseba tozasu hodo motsureteku kono ai  
Yuruyaka ni yasashiku kiss me

El concierto había sido todo un éxito, los aplausos y las ovaciones no se hicieron esperar, todos salimos del escenario entusiasmados por todo el publico que había venido solo a vernos a nosotros, esta noche íbamos a festejar en grande y todos los del grupo estaban invitados, incluso esta Miu estaba bienvenida en nuestra casa en este día tan especial….

Nobody can save me  
Kogoeru bara no you ni  
Yasashiku nemuritai my tears

I need you love.  
I'm a broken rose.  
Kareochiru kanashimi my soul  
Kuzureochiru kodoku na little girl

Llege al departamento que compartíamos Ren y yo y estaba vacio como era de esperarse, lo mas probable es que estuviera en una grabación con el odioso de su líder y Reira era de esperarse ya que Blast había tomado una fama descomunal, tire mis botas en la entrada de la puerta y me fui directamente al baño a tomarme un merecido baño…

_I need you love.  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
with your smile, your eyes,  
and sing me, just for me_

I wanna need your love…  
I'm a broken rose  
I wanna need your love…

La puerta del baño se abrió y vi como Hachi entraba con una sonrisa pero no se porque no me gusto para nada esa sonrisa torcida que traía en los labios pero no quise preguntar tal ves era mi imaginación, la mire todo el trayecto hasta que se sentó a mi lado y empezó a acariciar mis cabello con la suavidad de una rosa…

**-Hachiko parece que tienes la manía de verme desnuda**- Se lo dije en forma de broma mientras que ella sonreía de la manera en que me gustaba

**-Lo siento Nana… es que en realidad tenía muchísimas ganas de verte**- Acaricio mi nuca con cierta maternidad que hizo que me entumiera por completo

**-Sabes Hachi… lo he pensado mucho y con la insistencia de Ren me convenció de tener hijos con el, crees que seré una buena madre?-** Enjuague mis brazos con el estropajo limpiando principalmente mi flor de Ren

**-Serás la mejor de eso estoy segura**- Unas lagrimas se empezaban a asomar en su bello rostro

Nos quedamos en silencio después de eso, no había necesidad de hablar porque nos conocíamos demasiado bien para saber lo que pensaba la una de la otra, definitivamente en nuestra vida pasada fuimos amantes o hermanas porque no podemos estar la una sin la otra, ella en este momento es mi luz..

_I need your love  
I'm a broken rose  
Maichiru kanashimi your song  
Ibasho nai kodoku na my life_

I need your love  
I'm a broken rose.  
Oh baby, help me from frozen pain  
With your smile, your eyes, and sing me, just for me

**-Hachiko no tienes una idea de cuanto disfrute este concierto ya quiero que pase el tiempo para poder volver a subirme a un escenario**- Me volví hacia ella y vi como de sus ojos caían lagrimas horrendas

**-Volverás al escenario cuando te sientas mejor**- Acaricio mi mejilla y me sonrió

**-Cuando me sienta mejor? Si yo estoy bien, de seguro el cabezota de Yasu no ha programado ni un concierto, tendré que decirle a Ren que valla y le de una paliza** – Sonreí al imaginarme la paliza que le daría Ren al pelón de Yasu

Mire a Hachi y me sorprendí, lloraba con la misma intensidad que había llorado cuando se había enterado que el idiota de Shoji la había engañado con otra, que era lo que estaba pasando en ese momento, me levante de la tina y coloque su cabeza entre mis brazos, ella por el mismo impulso me abrazo del torso, me estaba preocupando esa actitud..

**-Te hizo algo Nobu o porque estas asi Hachi?**

**-Nana… es que…. Ren**

**-Que pasa con Ren? Que es lo que pasa Hachi?**

**-Nana… necesito que pienses en todo lo que a pasado por favor**- Muy apenas podía hablar con todos esos sollozos que salían de sus labios

Mire sus ojos y sentí que algo estaba mal, mire a mi alrededor y vi que ya no estaba en la bañera del departamento de Ren si no en una habitación con algunas bañeras en puntos específicos y el color blanco de las paredes, volví a mirar a Hachi y note que había cambiado, su mirada era mucho mas madura que antes, cuando baje la mirada note el enorme bulto de su vientre, la cabeza me daba vueltas y empeze a sentir como mis ojos se llenaban de lagrimas..

_I wanna need your love…  
I was a broken rose  
I wanna need your love_

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue Ren, donde estaba Ren, que había pasado con el, imágenes de un funeral, Yasu llorando, miles de reporteros en el pueblo donde creci con Ren, una urna en la mesa del departamento, Shin abrazando a Reira impidiéndole hablarme, la habitación de Hachi vacia; Ren estaba muerto, se había ido para siempre, los Blast se habían retirado de la música, Hachiko estaba embarazada de Takumi y Nobu se había quedado solo y yo?

Siento como me jalonean y miro a la persona que esta al frente de mi y si no hubiera sido Hachiko definitivamente hubiera golpeado a la persona que había hecho eso con mi cuerpo, la miro y noto que esta pálida como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, tomo sus mejillas y beso una de ellas para que se tranquilice un poco pero eso hace que se ponga a llorar de nuevo

**-Hachi que es lo que pasa?**

**-Estoy emocionada porque iremos a ver los juegos artificiales… nos veremos**

**-Claro que si Hachi… y ten cuidado con caerte no quiero que lastimes a mi sobrina**

Las 2 levantaron sus pulgares y Hachi se retiro mientras que Nana miraba a la ventana imaginando su concierto, cantaba la canción Rose con entusiasmo, en toda la habitación retumbaba su voz punk, a pesar de las condiciones en las que estaba su música era la que la mantenía semi consiente…

**Pov de nadie**

Hachi salió de la habitación y se callo al suelo, no tenía la fuerza para ver a su amiga de ese modo, se sentía culpable de no haber evitado que ella enloqueciera, si ella hubiera estado a su lado apoyándola exigiéndole que cantara para que ocupara su cabeza en otra forma tal ves ella no estaría en un manicomio encerrada, tal ves Blast todavía seguiría y ella sería feliz.

Nana si Ren no se hubiera ido… tu estarías feliz?

El fin!

Pff definitivamente no soy nada buena en esto de los fics, la idea solo fue un sueño que tuve donde veía a Nana en un hospital psiquiátrico en una de las bañeras y también pues agarre algo del episodio donde Nana sale cantando la canción de Rose en la bañera….. Dejen comentarios porfa!

Bueno y malos!


End file.
